Shadows
by rebeccagrace
Summary: What were the children really thinking as they entered the Forbidden Forest that night? Takes place in SS.


"Shadows"  
  
Author's note: I got this plot bunny while watching SS at Catherine's. I wondered what the kids were thinking as they were in the Forbidden Forest that night, looking for the unicorn. Were they scared? What of, exactly? Were they angry or nervous or confused? I think they were all of these things, and so this story is the outgrowth of that. This story will have more to it, as they progress through the forest. Enjoy, and see if you can match up the thoughts with the characters.  
  
It's not fair. Why am I the one stumbling through this nasty forest when all I did was report on that git Harry being out of bed? This is so bloody stupid. It's dark out here! That great oaf Hagrid is probably back in his hut now, laughing. Sending first years into the Forbidden Forest! He's mad. My father will have plenty to say about this...and of all the people I could be saddled with, too. Potter! Look at him...walking through this horrible place like he's not scared...hah! Just wait until we hear a noise or something. He always tries to look so brave, as if nothing bothers him, but I know that he can't be that brave, even if he is in Gryffindor. Stupid, sodding Potter...and that great lump, Hagrid. What kind of detention is this, anyway? At Durmstrang this would never happen. Never. I should have went there. Well, there's nothing for it now, might as well hurry up and find that stupid unicorn or I'll never get out of here.  
  
This isn't right. I didn't do anything! Just because I actually believed Harry, just because I wanted to warn them about Malfoy...I had to tell them, I had no choice! I couldn't just let them get caught. Why are they always getting into things that don't concern them anyway? Why do they have to break all the rules? Well, I suppose it's all my fault, actually. If I weren't so nosy maybe this wouldn't have happened. Why can't I remember to just stay out of things? I'm so stupid! Now because of it I'm out here in the Forbidden Forest and I'm scared...really scared. There are things out here, everyone knows it. What if we're all killed? What if whoever is killing the unicorns is still here? Why couldn't they have just let us polish telescopes in the Astonomy Tower? Hermione isn't helping, either. Crunching through the leaves, looking everywhere as if she's actually interested in what's here! She's being too loud anyway. Both of them are. I'm just glad we're with Hagrid, even though he is a bit barmy for making us come out here.  
  
It's freezing out here. I'm glad I brought my cloak. Ooh...is that a patch of Deadly Nightshade? How interesting! Oh...listen to me, at it again. Why can't I just be a normal witch? Why do I have to be so interested in everything? I can't just let things go. That's what Ron says anyway. Oh! this is well and truly frightening now. I just saw the strangest thing in those trees over there. Better stick close to Hagrid. Oh my...look at Neville! He's shaking like a leaf. I should let him walk close to Hagrid on this side. I'll go round the other way and walk on the side close to the trees. Wonder what Harry and Malfoy are doing? I hope Draco doesn't pull any of his stupid stunts. He's caused enough trouble...  
  
This is the weirdest thing I have ever done, including the time I made Aunt Petunia's garden wilt overnight. Why the Forbidden Forest? Hagrid shouldn't have let us come out here. Something isn't right about it. I can feel it. The unicorn...everything. Why is it so dark in here? Oh, I see. The trees are blocking out the moon in this part. Like a horrible, black blanket, shutting out the light. Malfoy is being ridiculous again. Now he's stomping through the trees like he hasn't a care in the world, when just a minute ago he looked like he was going to cry. He's being careless. But what's new? I don't know why he's so nasty to everyone, anyway. He's got some pretty skewed ideas about right and wrong. My lantern is spluttering...it may go out soon, and then we'll have to send up sparks to Hagrid. Why do I feel as if the moment it goes out we are in serious trouble? Like there is something out there waiting...Fang is whimpering up ahead. What a weird animal he is. He looks big and mean, but really he's harmless. Like Hagrid in a way, I suppose. It's so dark...I can't see a thing. At least my lantern is burning steady, now. Not that it helps.  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Shouldn't have brought these kids out here like this, Fang and crossbow or no. Too dark. Something ain't right about the place tonight. Even Fang could tell. Didn't smell right to him at the beginning. Don't like it much, myself. But we've got to find that unicorn. Got to see what's happening round this place. Shouldn't have brought the children though. Could have done this on my own. Best keep Hermione and Neville close by. Don't want any accidents...  
  
Wonder what they're doing right now? Here I am, stuck in here when I should be out with my friends. Where did they go? I wonder what Filch is having them do? Scrub floors or something, probably. Stupid git Malfoy. Serves him right to have to do detention, too. Bloody snitch. Why is he always following us around? Doesn't he have a life? Always insulting my family, and H-...well, other people too. They had better tell me about it when they get back. I hate being left out...even if it's detention. Dark out there tonight. Maybe they're outside. I hope not. Doesn't look too inviting. Hah...maybe Filch made Malfoy go outside and feed the giant squid! I hope so. 


End file.
